


More than just the dancing ...

by AnonymouslyDreaming



Category: Strictly Come Dancing RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 08:28:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28650546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnonymouslyDreaming/pseuds/AnonymouslyDreaming
Summary: It's the day of the American Smooth and neither can resist any longer....
Relationships: Giovanni Pernice/Ranvir Singh
Kudos: 20





	More than just the dancing ...

Tensions had been reaching boiling point (literally red hot) since last week’s Argentine Tango. 

This whole week of training had been amazing. Different. Something was different. The sexual tension from the AT had taken them to places they had never experienced before, and all their thoughts were consumed by each other, literally 24/7. 

It was the day of the American Smooth. Throughout the whole show they couldn’t keep their hands off each other. From the not so subtle eye contact, to the hugs, hand holding and finger stroking… as well as what he had said to her at the start of the dance, calling her “baby girl” and saying “I love you”. Ranvir was sure he was acting, but then again she was sure meant it too. She certainly wasn’t acting- she was no actress after all and she certainly knew how she felt – after the last few weeks of being together practically all day every day. After all, he was probably the most beautiful man she had ever set her eyes upon. She had always admired him in previous years watching him on TV, and that time she was in the audience for Strictly too – he had definitely caught her eye. And now she was with him, being taught by him, she had seen he was beautiful inside too. Kind, caring, compassionate – and she was soon to see how passionate he was too!!

After the show had ended, they headed straight back to Ranvir’s dressing room, hand in hand, for a drink and some food. Well that’s what they initially went for….

Ranvir had a sneaky bottle of red in her room and she poured them each a drink, using a pair of plastic cups meant for drinking water. Giovanni complemented her on how wonderful she had been, how beautiful she looked, how they had been undermarked, and how he thought it was worthy of 9’s if not 10’s. She blushed, thanked him, and returned the compliment, joking that he didn't look too bad either. He felt it. She felt it. It was definitely more than just the dancing, more than just dance magic. And she was about to feel the Giovanni magic, literally. 

They shared a hug, he kissed her cheek. They gazed into each others eyes as they embraced. And that was it. They couldn’t contain it any longer. Giovanni lifter her over to the sofa in the corner of the room, AT styleee, and kissed her. She kissed him back, harder, her hands running up his muscular body. Neither could believe their luck. No curse here, just a blessing. His hands caught in her hair, pulling out her fancy up-do. Neither of them was aware of anything but each other. 

Ranvir groaned as he pulled away – heading to the door to check it was locked properly and switching on some music to mask any noise that they might omit! He headed back over. “Giovanni” she whispered in his ear… being cut off as he moved her head and his tongue began battling with hers as he began kissing her again, both laid on the sofa.

One thing led to another, her dress came off, she ripped off his shirt and trousers. The adrenalin, combined with the wine, they plastered each other in kisses, their hands all over each other. Wow he thought. Wow she thought. Neither could believe what was happening how amazing the other was. “Ranvir” Giovanni said, “No talking” she replied…. 

Giovanni later snuck back next door to his dressing room. They had both scurried out of the studios that night, separately, trying to avoid anyone, just in case they had guessed what was going on. Neither sure if they could contain it if questioned. They weren’t sure how long they had been in Ranvir’s room, and hoped the music had done it’s job – god forbid anyone had been the other side of the dressing room door and had overheard anything... 

After that night they tried to hide their feelings, until at least the series was over. When they were alone, they didn’t hide them though, but couldn’t risk anyone finding out yet - whilst they were still in the competition. The rest of the cast, especially the pros, could see what was happening though, having spotted them holding hands at their little table in the studio, plus everything else. They had never seen Giovanni like this before. Ever. And literally the whole of the Ranvanni fandom knew too....

**Author's Note:**

> Can you believe nearly a month on and we are still all OBSESSED!


End file.
